


雨

by FiloX



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: 你喜欢雨吗？我从车里看着希罗将沾满泥浆的铲子放入车箱，雨声交加金属碰金属的响声在我的耳中轰轰做响。不一会儿，震耳的雨声从希罗打开的驾驶门外传来，我只感到自己颞儒部的血管砰砰地跳了起来。





	雨

_你喜欢雨吗？_

我从车里看着希罗将沾满泥浆的铲子放入车箱，雨声交加金属碰金属的响声在我的耳中轰轰做响。不一会儿，震耳的雨声从希罗打开的驾驶门外传来，我只感到自己颞儒部的血管砰砰地跳了起来。

"已经看不出来了，咱们走吧。"我指挥着已经麻木的手扭动钥匙，车霎时在我脚下颠抖起来。我狠狠地踩下了油门。

希罗侧目看了我一眼，但是什么也没有说。只有那平凡无奏的雨声充填着我们之间的沉默。

两档雨刷在我眼前左右划动着，可是不管它们怎么清刷，雨斑还是点点滴滴地密布在玻璃上，阻碍我的视觉。这在我已经心神不定的情绪上添加了一份烦燥。 _再远一点。远一点就好。_

"你喜欢雨吗？"

"什么？" 我假装没听见希罗轻快地询问。

"停车吧。"

"什么？！" 这次我的惊叹是对于他的荒唐的主意。"我才开了十公里路。"

"停车。"希罗的语气中带着坚定的命令，我不由自主地停下车来。我能听见自己混乱的心跳。

希罗从缓地下了车，随后绕了一周打开我的车门，一双强壮有力的手轻轻把我带入了那个汽车外的雨的世界。

好响。也许希罗现在说话我也听不见了吧。我呆疑地望着他，看着雨水打湿他墨色的头发，把它们沾成一辍辍的；我看过他的肩膀，看着眼前的风景渐渐被越来越密的雨线冲淡、洗尽。

"一切已经过去了。"希罗低粗的声音在我耳边响起，我这才发现自己已被绕在了温暖的怀中，自己的身躯原来是那么的冰凉。

"一切都过去了。"他重复道，"他已经死了，你不用再害怕了。雨水已经洗净了一切血迹，冲走了一切线索。让雨水也洗净你创伤的心灵吧。"

他放开我，但是让巨大的双手停留在我的肩膀。或许是他和蔼的面孔，或许是我沾满鲜血的良心，或许是这些打在我身上的雨水，我失控了。我似乎听见自己在吼叫、在痛哭、在咆哮。我恨不得把心中所有的痛苦与折磨，恐惧与悲伤全部发泄出去，让这几年在那可恶的死人手下度过的恶魔般的时光从我的记忆中消失！ _雨水，洗走它们吧！把它们都洗净吧！_ 我向天呼喊。

我的发泄使我精疲力竭，只感到脸上的雨水突然变得炙烫。我的泪混入雨水，滴在脚边的土壤里。今天的事件的意义清晰地浮现在我的脑海中。

我震惊地望着希罗，"把这一切都留在这片土地。我们马上出国，开始新的生活。"我的口气坚定，深深相信这一线希望，深深地信任着希罗。

他的嘴角露出了一丝微笑。"对，开始新的生活。"


End file.
